


Happy 4th of July

by aroseintheimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 4th of July, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroseintheimpala/pseuds/aroseintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas celebrate their first 4th of July as a couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy 4th of July

The smell of BBQ and campfire smoke permeated the air and mixed with the July heat to create the familiar atmosphere that Dean had come to associate with summer. He and Cas were sitting in lawn chairs next to the lake while they stuffed their faces with cheeseburgers fresh off the grill. It was the 4th of July, and it was their first time celebrating the holiday as a couple. Dean looked over at Cas and laughed at the ketchup that had somehow taken up residence on his boyfriend’s cheek.

“What?” Cas mumbled.

Dean grinned and pointed to his own face, “You’ve got a little something there.”

Cas started dabbing at his cheek with his napkin until Dean took it from him.

“Here, I’ll get it.”

He cleaned off the spot and handed the napkin back to Cas.

“Thanks,” Cas smiled.

They had been together for almost a year now. It had taken them six years of friendship, standing and sitting way too close to each other at all times, and practically living at each other’s houses to realize that there was something else there. It was to Sam, Jess, and Charlie’s relief that they finally pulled their heads out of their asses and made it official.

The sun was setting across the water in front of them, and it was nearly time for the fireworks. Dean got up and started pulling the blankets out from behind the bench seat in Bobby’s truck. He had let them borrow it for the occasion. Dean climbed up on the tailgate and began to spread out the blankets all across the bed of the truck before throwing down an armload of pillows.

“You ready?” he asked Cas, who was now standing next to the truck.

Cas nodded, so Dean extended his hand to help Cas up. They settled into their little cocoon of blankets with Dean leaning against the back of the cab and Cas settled against his right side. Dean loosely draped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulders, and Cas let his arm fall over Dean’s legs.

Despite the heat, they curled even closer together as the night went on and the sky lit up above them. As the last big ones of the night crackled green and blue above them, Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s temple. Cas turned his head to catch Dean’s lips with his own, and they spent the rest of the night wrapped up in blankets and each other.

“Happy 4th of July, Cas,” Dean whispered against Cas’s neck.

“I love you,” Cas replied.


End file.
